The Center for Duchenne Muscular Dystrophy (CDMD) Core Center provides an academic home to researchers in the Los Angeles area interested in discovery and translation of therapies in the muscular dystrophies. The Center facilitates innovation and provides institutional resources for interdisciplinary,. translational research, by providing its 45 members access to unique core facilities, pilot funding mechanisms, seminars and an annual retreat focused on muscle research. This is an exciting time in muscular dystrophy research, since for the first time, several rationally designed therapeutics are in clinical trials and novel therapeutic pathways have been identified. In this era of translation, the CDMD Core Center is well positioned to capitalize on the progress that has been made, to identify drugs in novel dystrophy-relevant pathways and bring these drugs to clinical trials. The Administrative and Enrichment core will help to speed progress along these lines by promoting collaboration and communication amongst Center Scientists, managing the Pilot and Feasibility Seed Grant Program, organizing seminars, retreats and group meetings. Aside from the scientific activities, the Center has strong missions in education, clinical care and outreach. The Administrative and Enrichment Core has 6 main goals; aim 1: to facilitate communication between Center Scientists, by providing administrative and website support to the Cores and all activities of the Center; aim 2: to facilitate collaboration between Center Scientists by organizing enrichment activities such as a seminar series, annual retreat and regular working group meetings; aim 3: to facilitate collaboration between CDMD basic scientists and clinicians in the neuromuscular clinic and to improve clinical care for those suffering with neuromuscular disorders; aim 4: to oversee the review and funding ofthe Pilot and Feasibility Seed Grant Program; aim 5: to improve the training experience of individuals seeking to develop knowledge and skills in translational research relevant to muscular dystrophy, by promoting activities that benefit the education mission of the CDMD; aim 6: to engage the community through outreach efforts, by improving dissemination of information about the muscular dystrophies and CDMD events relevant to the public.